CRY
by Mo218
Summary: Yunjae fanfiction Oneshot-Songfic from 'Cry by Kelly Clarkson' present...


**CRY**

**Yunjae fanfiction **

**Oneshot-Songfic from 'Cry by Kelly Clarkson'**

**Story Idea by Me "Mo218"**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)**

**Jung Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Kim Hyuna (4Minute)**

**Heo Gayoon (4Minute)**

**Kim Junsu (JYJ)**

**Park Yoochun (JYJ)**

**Yong Junhyung (BEAST)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Hurt, GS Fanfiction**

_**If anyone asks  
>I'll them we both just moved on<br>When people are stare  
>I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk<strong>_

"Jaejoong ah, lama tak bertemu. " Yeoja cantik berambut almond tersebut menolehkan wajah cantiknya seketika. Dan tersenyum menanggapi sapaan sosok sahabatnya. Hyuna namanya, gadis cantik yang telah 3 tahun meninggalkan negara kelahirannya untuk hijrah ke negeri Paman Sam ini langsung memeluk, dan saling memberi ungkapan rindu kepada sosok sahabatnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne, Hyuna ah. Ah, kau tambah cantik. Bagaiman Amerika, em? Apa Junhyung juga ikut pulang ke Seoul?." Sosok Hyuna hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi pujian sang sahabat. Lalu ikut duduk di depan sang sahabat.

"Ah, kau juga Joongie ya. Ah, sayang sekali Junhyung sedan sibuk disana. Em, kau sendirian di cafe ini?" Hyuna melihat sekelilingnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tumben, kemana sosok pangeranmu yang selalu mengekorimu kemanapun?"

"Eh, itu.. Em"

"Ah, aku tau pasti belum datang ya? Aigo dasar Lazy Bear." Hyuna malah cekikikan tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka sang sahabat yang pucat pasi.

"Ani, Hyuna ya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami telah berpisah setahun yang lalu." Jaejoong menjawab lirih. Ia jadi mengingat tentang sosok seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Mwo? Aku tak percaya, Yakkk! Jaejoong ahh, jangan bercanda deh." Hyuna yang shock akan perkataan Jaejoong langsung menepis bahwa perkataan Jaejoong tidak benar dan ia pun tertawa tak percaya. Hyuna menatap kedua mata doe Jaejoong mencoba menyalahkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Hyuna ah." Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan perbincangan tentang sosok namja yang ttidak disampingnya lagi.

"aku sungguh menyesalinya, jika perkataanmu itu memang benar adanya. Padahal, dulu kalian adalah pasangan terpopuler dan terserasi di kampus Jaejoong ah. Ah, lupakan." Hyuna lalu diam melihat Jaejoong yang tak bergeming mendengar perkataannya. Suasana pun menjadi canggung antara dua sahabat yan lama tak bersua.

_**Whenever I see you,  
>I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue<br>Pretend I'm okay with it all  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<strong>_

"Ah, Nyonya Kim kita akan melakukan pertemuan penting dengan para petinggi Jung Corp 15 menit lagi. Hendaknya anda bersiap-siap." Sekretaris pribadi petinggi Kim Corp berujar mengingatkan sang Presdir akan pertemuan penting sebentar lagi.

"Terima kasih, Gayoon sshi."

Presdir Kim Corp, Kim Jaejoong kini mulai melangkah ke gedung pertemuan dengan petinggi Jung Corp. Langkah tegas dengan ketukan high heels yang menghantam lantai marmer beradu dengan detak jantung sang presdir.

Seluruh petinggi Jung Corp serta Kim Corp telah berada di tempat tersebut, dan menyambut kedatangan san Presdir Kim Corp. Langkah elegan pun langsung menuju kursinya, dan mulai menyaksikan dengan seksama presentasi dari Jung Corp dengan diam seribu bahasa.

"Presdir Kim, silahkan beri tanggapan." Sosok namja tampan bermata musang berujar setelah melakukan presentasinya, Presdir Jung Corp hanya mampu tersenyum simpul melihat tanggapan datar dati sosok Presdir Kim.

"Silahkan, Gayoon sshi." Kim Jaejoong pun akhirnya menyuruh sekretarisnya yang melakukan sesi memberitanggapan dan menilai dari hasil presentasi Jung Corp.

Pertemuan pun berakhir, seluruh petinggi perusahan telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan dua manusia yang terlihat sibuk dengan kepentingannya. Sang namja tampan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, dan menghampiri sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong yang hendak berdiri.

"Jaejoong ah, ada yang perlu ku bicarakan." Jung Yunho, sosok namja tampan bermata musang itu mulai mencekal pergelangan tangan sang Presdir Kim.

"Maaf, Tuan Jung tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, and Let me go." Jaejoong pun menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan langsung pergi. "Permisi, Mr Jung."

_**Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really Cry?<br>Cry**_

**#Flashback**

"_Kita putus Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berujar dengan sedikit berteriak di hadapan sosok tampan yang berlutut di depannya._

"_Akankah berakhir seperti ini, Jaejoong ah? 4 tahun kita jalani bersama, dan hari ini kau memintaku untuk melepasmu? Apakah selama ini aku tak berarti dimatamu? Aku mencintaimu, Boo." Yunho berusaha menolak ajakan Jaejoong, ia terus mnyuarakan isi hatinya, memohon agar sosok yang dicintainya tidak akan pergi meniggalkannya._

"_Sudah cukup, Yunho. Perpecahan dan permusuhan antara keluarga kita tak dapat dibendung. Dan tolong, Let me go Yunho sshi." Air mata pun lolos dari kelopak indah mata doe kim Jaejoong. Ia tak sanggup, ia kesaldengan dirinya._

"_Tatap aku Jaejoong ahh! Katakan kau mencintaku, Say it Jaejoong ah!" Yunho pun mengkup kedua pipi yeoja cantikyang ia cintai._

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu, hiks." Jaejoong pun memberanikan diri sambil berucap demikian, ia sudah bulat. Ia harus meniggalkan Yunho apapun resikonya._

_Cup_

_Yunho mencium dan melumat ganas bibir cherry kesukaannya, air mata pun lolos dari kedua mata musang namja tampan tersebut. Air mata keduanya pun melebur dalam ciuman terakhir mereka._

**#EndFlasback**

Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis mengingat kisah pilu antara dia dan sang mantan namja chingu. Ini memang telah berakhir setahun yang lalu, bolehkah ia membuka mata dan membuka lembaran baru. Masihkah rasa cinta terhadap sosok mantan namja chingu masih tetap sama? Tetap sama seperti dulu?

Jaejoong hanya mampu merenung dan menangis dalam diam. Ini telah berakhir dan dia harus bangkit. Dia tidak boleh bersedih berlarut-larut, itu adalah keputusannya dulu.

"Jiji ya, Is it over yet?" Jaejoong tetap menagis sambil membelai lembut sang kucing kesayangan.

_**If anyone asks  
>I'll tell them we just grew apart<br>What do I care if they believe me or not?  
>Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart<br>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<strong>_

Acara reunian SMA malam ini sungguh meriah, banyak yang datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Ah, ini adalah waktunya untuk saling menuang rindu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho dulu bersekolah di SMA yang sama, namun dulu merkea belum berpacaran. Tapi, kabar tentang mereka yang pernah berpacaran menyebar di seluruh SMA mereka dulu.

"Jaejoong ya, ah aku merindukanmu." Gadis cantik bertubuh berisi itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk diam sambil meminum segelas wine. Jaejoong yang malam ini memakai mini dress berwarna cokelat nampak pas dengan rambut almondnya yang tergerai indah.

"Junsuie, aku juga merindukanmu. Eh, perutmu kelihatan besar Hehehe." Jaejoong yang menyapa Junsu pun tertarik dengan perubahan bentuk tubuh Junsu apalagi pada perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Eh, aku sedang hamil 3 bulan Jaejoong ah. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku dan Yoochun yang dulu seperti Tom and Jerry bisa menikah, dan kini aku tengah mengandung." Junsu berceloteh dengan ceria, sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang murung.

"Eh, cukkae. Wah, sebentar lagi sahabat dolphinku akan menjadi ibu," Jaejoong pun mencoba tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabatnya ketika SMA dulu.

"Kapan kau menyusul dengan Yunho, hmm? Apakah kau juga tengah berisi? Tapi aku tak melihat Yunho disampingmu?" Junsu pun celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Uhukkk.. uhukk.. Aku baru saja berpisah dengannya, satu tahun yang lalu." Jaejoong tersedak winenya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Mwo? Aku tak percaya, padahal kalian kan pasangan paling fenomenal." Junsu tak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya masa laluku yang tak perlu diungkit bahkan dikenang." Jaejoong berbicara dengan pandangan lurus, tanpa memandang Junsu yang ada di sampingnya.

Jejoong tak menyadari bahwa sosok namja tampan bernata musang mendengarkan semua obrolannya di sebrang mejanya.

_**I'm taking in circles  
>I'm lying, they know it<br>Why won't this just all go away**_

"Yunho ah, apa kalian benar-benar berpisah? Maksudku kau dan Jaejoong?" Yoochun yang memang sahabat SMA Yunho kini nampak penasaran dengan perkataan Junsu tempo hari.

"Ah, iya." Yunho hanya menjawan singkat.

"Wae?"

"Ah, em aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok. Dia terlalu baik untuk disandingkan denganku, dan kurasa dia terbebani dengan kehadiranku. Yah, lalu kita putus dan ya sudah berakhir." Yunho berbicara berbelit-belit menutupi kebenaran sebenarnya. Tapi Yunho berfikir bahwa Yoochun akan menudingnya berbohong dan Yoochun pasti tau bahwa Yunho memang benar-benar berbohong.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Yoochunhanyu manggut-manggut mendengarkanku.

'_Perasaan ini harus pergi, jelas-jelas is telah melupakanku'  
>Yunho&amp;Jaejoong<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**PS : **Jika ada yang berminat dengan ff ini atau ada yang gk suka dengan end nya. Entar bakal saya lanjutin ini FF dengan judul baru **"Last Kiss"**. Jika ada yang berminat, saya pasti lanjutkan. Tapi jika tidak ada yang berminat ya biarkan FF ini membatu di FFN.

**Thanks for Read..**


End file.
